Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
The wavelength of light emitted from a light emitting diode depends on the semiconductor material used to manufacture the light emitting diode. This is because the wavelength of emitted light depends on the band-gap of a semiconductor material that represents an energy difference between valence band electrons and conduction band electrons.
With recent increases in luminance of light emitting diodes, the light emitting diodes are being used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and illumination devices. Also, light emitting diodes that emit a highly efficient white colored light can be implemented by using a fluorescent substance or by combining various colors of light emitting diodes.
On the other hand, the luminance of a light emitting diode depends on various conditions such as the structure of an active layer, a light extraction structure that extracts light to the outside, chip size, and the type of molding member surrounding a light emitting diode.